To Dine with Fairies and Goblins
by naruto05
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke end up somewhere they never expected. But why are they there and how do they connect to the people of the past. Will they fall in love while finding out about the past? And lets not forget the fairies and goblins that have taken a liking to the boys. Xx NaruSasu xX Mpreg, AU
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Im freaking sick but the plot bunnies would not leave me alone so here I am. This plot would just not leave my head so I decided why the hell not you know. But I still have to finish my summer homework which sucks but oh well. Hope you guys enjoy! Oh and review or comment thank you very much!^^

 _Chapter 1: The Fairy Hotel at your Service_

A blond-haired teen was seen exiting a airport while holding his phone to his ear.

" Yes ma, Im here already... No I wont get lost... Im not giving you attitude... Ok ok I love you too... see you soon mom" The blond hung up and grinned.

" Woo I can't believe Im here already dattbebayo! Anyways where Am I going oh The fairy hotel, well at least I hope to see some fairies then" The blond looked at the note his mother gave him which showed him how to get to the hotel. He left calling for a taxi, telling him where to go and the blonde left.

At the same time a brunette was at the front desk of a certain hotel.

" Yes Uchiha-san your room is ready, I hope you enjoy your stay at Fairies Hotel" The woman gave the brunette his key card for his room and map to where everything is.

" Hn" The brunette left and went to the elevator to get to his floor. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he answered.

" Yes Mother Im here... yes I agree it's a nice hotel... No Im not being sarcastic mother... ok I love you too..bye" The brunette was on one of the top floor's of the hotel. He made it to his room and unpacked his belonging's. He laid on the bed and slept, tired from the day.

The blond made it to the Hotel and walked to the front desk carrying his orange luggage.

" Hey I got a reservation for a room"

" Oh yes what's your name sir"

" Uzumaki Naruto is the name"

" Oh yes here you are, Your room number is 10J, here's your key card and map of the hotel. Enjoy your stay" The blonde grinned and took the elevator to his floor. He walked out of the elevator and looked for his room number.

" 3j..6j..8j..ah 10j. Finally made it dattebayo." He entered the room and jumped on the bed.

" Ah how soft just like a cloud dattebayo" The blonde went to sleep in a matter of minutes.

~ Several hours later ~

Naruto was still sleeping until he was pushed onto the floor. He woke up wondering why he was on the floor. He looked up and seen a brown haired guy looking pissed.

" Hey what'd you do that for dattebayo! And what are you doing in my room too!" Naruto stood up wanting to go back to sleep.

" What are you talking about, your in my room foxboy!"

" No this Is my room mutt face! Your in my room 10J!"

" No wait you have 10J too maybe they made a mistake because look, My keycard says 10J" The brown haired showed Naruto his key card and it said 10j just like his.

" Aww man well Im not spending my weekend with you so lets go the front desk Dattebayo!" The other guy agreed and they went downstairs to the front desk. When they did Naruto nearly shit his pants at what he saw. There were people with wings and weird ears.

" uh a-are you seeing what I'm seeing dattebayo! There are people with wings!" The guy just looked at Naruto funny.

" Dude chill out their just fairies, I mean just cause we don't like them. We still have to see them fox boy" Naruto looked like he would have a panic attack but then he saw _him._ A brunette was walking out of the opposite elevator. Naruto felt as time stopped. All his life Naruto felt like a part of him was missing and the moment he seen the beautiful brunette. He felt whole, he felt like a part of him awakened. He would have him no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I thought I would update this story mostly cause I'm looking forward to the things that will come to light. So excited! ^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

 _Chapter 2: To Fool a Goblin, One must become a Goblin_

" Hey fox boy are you listening to me!" Naruto was woken from his daze.

" Huh oh um what did you say?"

" Im asking for your name fox boy!"

" Oh it's Naruto and your's mutt face!"

" Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba and don't call me mutt face!" They walked to the front desk. The brunette that Naruto had seen was there also and with someone with wings.

" Yes my room is 9j and suddenly this ..person came out of nowhere"

" No I came into my room and this Goblin was in my room" The woman behind the desk looked nervous.

" Hey we have the same problem dattebayo! Muttface came into my room 10J!"

" No fox boy was sleeping in my room!"

" Um can you please calm down, so your names please"

" Neji Hyuga"

" Sasuke Uchiha"

" Naruto Uzumaki"

" Kiba inuzuka"

" Um well I got Negi hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka but I have no record of Naruto Uzumaki or Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto and Sasuke could not believe their ears.

" Alright then I'm going to my room, See you Naruto!" Kiba left to his room.

" Good I'm going to my room now" And Negi left with arrogance. Naruto and Sasuke were left without any rooms.

" Um There's one room left"

" I'll take it!"

" I'll take it!" They had both said it at the same time.

" Um it will be 5,000 a night since all we have is the hokage suite" Naruto's and Sasuke's eye's widened, they didn't think it would be so much. They only had about 4,000 in there cards. Naruto made a decision, hoping Sasuke would agree.

" Um I don't have enough and by the looks of it you don't either, so we could share the room ya know" Sasuke wanted to turn him down but it was the last room, he had no other option.

" Hn. Fine" Naruto and Sasuke gave her their cards.

" Ok the room is ready, here are your key cards and the map of the hotel. Enjoy your stay at fairy hotel" They grabbed their things and went towards the elevator in silence. They made it to their room and went inside, they stood there silently for a second.

" Um are you a goblin dattebayo?" Sasuke noticed that he didn't say too.

" No I'm not I'm human are you?"

" Your human too! Then what the hell are those people out there with wings and stuff!"

" I don't know dobe and stop shouting"

" Im not shouting teme! Oh well still don't call me a dobe!"

" Ok that's not the point, I think those people with wings are called fairies and the people with long ears are called goblins. At least that what I got with talking with them for 2 minutes"

" I said I wanted to see fairies but I didn't mean it literally dattebayo! But I guess I got something good out of it" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a funny expression.

" What do you mean and stop looking at me like that dobe"

" Im not looking at you with anything teme, anyways are we in the same hotel or.."

" Hm im not sure we'd have to look into it, I have to leave in two days after all. But if were not in the same time or shit, then we have a problem"

" I have to leave too dattebayo! but it doesn't look like anyone out there is human like us"

" Hm ok then we can just say were goblins, since we can't say we're fairies since we don't have wings. And our ears our covered by our hair so they must think that we are goblins"

" Ok dattebayo then I'm going to sleep I'm still sleepy" Naruto jumped on the bed and patted the bed.

" Well aren't you going to sleep too, I mean there's only one bed" Naruto was blushing a little. Sasuke blushed at Naruto's proclamation but laid on the bed too.

" I-Im only here cause there's no where else too sleep and I paid for half so.." He didn't finish as Naruto had fallen asleep and had his arm around Sasuke's torso. Sasuke was still blushing but he closed his eyes hoping the sound of his heartbeat wouldn't be heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Ah I love summer, don't you guys love summer. I get to update everyday if I want to. Also this story won't be as along as my other ones. But it wont be short either. Oh I think Dattebayo is supposed mean something like believe it. Anyways enjoy!

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

 _Chapter 3: A Ball and Post_

Sasuke was the first to wake. Naruto's arm was still wrapped around him, Sasuke got out of his hold very slowly. He then stood up and Kicked Naruto in the Stomach.

" Wake up you idiot!" Naruto's eyes shot open and he groaned in pain.

" What the hell did you do that for Teme!" Naruto rubbed his stomach.

" Hn"

" Aww c'mon teme don't be like that"

" Hn"

" Dammit stop that! Don't you use other words dattebayo!"

" Hm"

" That's not funny Sasuke" Sasuke rolled his eyes and put on his shoes.

" Hey where you going? "

" To a library or somewhere where I can find some information"

" Wait I'l go with you since we're in the Same situation Dattebayo!" Naruto hurriedly put on his shoes. Sasuke was out the door.

" Hey wait!" Naruto ran to Sasuke who was like a feet outside the door. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and started walking.

" Well aren't you coming?" Naruto had been watching Sasuke's ass while he was walking and snapped out of his daze when Sasuke stopped walking.

" Huh Oh yeah lets go!" Naruto walked to the side of Sasuke so he wouldn't get distracted. They walked to the elevator, then made it to the lobby. they didn't want to ask any of the staff where a library was. It might bring unwanted attention to themselves. They walked out of the Hotel and their eye's widened. It was not the same place they had seen, when they drove to the hotel yesterday. There were no cars but flying people and pink dust that was everywhere. Different kinds of building's and it was so much greener. So many trees, and grass. Naruto looked over to Sasuke.

" Um I don't think were in Kansas anymore " Naruto smiled stupidly at his own joke. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and then he started walking. Naruto walked with him, they tried looking for sign or anything that could them where a library could be but no such luck. They had stopped at a red building, not sure where to go. A second later something had ran into Naruto.

" What the hell!"

" Ahh Sorry!" It was a 12 year old kid with a really long scarf. He was a goblin, the ears told them so.

" Hey watch it kid.."' Naruto had a lightbulb moment'" Hey kid do you know where a library is?" Sasuke looked at Naruto sharply. Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

" Konohamaru You run so fast! At least wait for us!" There were two other kids who caught up to the now known Konohamaru. One was a orange haired girl, and nose dripping boy.

" Ha if you want to know where it is, then you have to beat me!"

" Sure kid! what do ya got!"

" Why are you going to play against a older boy Konohamaru!" The orange haired girl asked, looked worried.

" Cause he doesn't know where the library is and I want to play against someone. The kids in the class suck!" Naruto and Sasuke had no idea what the kids were talking about.

" C'mon let's go over here" Konohamaru and the other kids jogged around the building and Naruto and Sasuke followed. They made it to a huge field that had one big football post. Konohamaru pointed towards the post.

" Ok You need to kick as hard as you can, and whoever's is faster wins. I'll go first to show you!" Konohamaru got a football from a cart filled with footballs. He put the football on the ground, stood it up and kicked it with a fierce velocity. The ball made it through the post and something weird happened.

" _183 mph_ " A voice had said it, but no one moved there mouths.

" W-who said that dattebayo!"

" What do you mean, it's just magic that supposed to count how fast a ball can grow through the post" Naruto's jaw dropped while Sasuke's eyebrow was twitching like no tomorrow. Not only that but it was humanly impossible to kick a ball that hard but it seems Goblins were stronger than regular humans. Naruto looked nervous now, Sasuke looked like he was going to punch Naruto.

" You idiot, there's no way you can kick that hard" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

" It's ok, i can try" Naruto smiled at Sasuke and grabbed a football from the cart. He put in the ground and breathed heavily. He looked back at Sasuke and his heart thumped against his chest. Naruto looked back at the post in determination. He wouldn't let Sasuke down, blood pumped through his veins. Naruto stepped back and before he could hit the ball, something inside Naruto snapped. And he kicked the ball like no tomorrow.

 _"220 Mph, new record"_ Everybody's jaw dropped including the kids.

" Holy crap! You broke the record! Your so cool!" Konohamaru and the kids started asking a bunch of questions but Naruto didn't answer them. He was too confused to answer. He was pretty sure, his kick couldn't have been humanly possible. Sasuke looked at Naruto like he grew two heads.

" Um can you tell us where the library is now?"

" Oh yea you just have to go left from here and there's a blue building. and that one is the library. Come back and hang out with us later!" Naruto and Sasuke walked away.

" Dobe, tell me how the hell, you were able to kick a ball at 220 mph. Because if I remember correctly, that wasn't humanly possible"

" I have no idea and don't call me that teme!" Sasuke looked at Naruto's face and knew Naruto truly didn't know how he was able to kick the ball so hard. Sasuke was getting a headache just thinking about it. They arrived at the blue building, hoping to find clues on how to get to their realm but they will find so much more.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while but Im here now so yeah! Anyways please review and enjoy!^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

 _Chapter 4: The Past_

Naruto and Sasuke went inside the library, noticing that there was barely anyone there. Except of course for the librarian, who was looking at them with sharp eye's. They walked to the history section, it wasn't hard to find since there was a sign saying "HiSTORY" in big letters. They grabbed as many books as they could and sat at a table near the back.

" Which one should we start with, there's so many dattebayo"

" Hm Im not sure... Wait look at this one" Sasuke showed a purple book with the words " _A Life With_ _History_ ".

" Alright then, can you read it" Naruto smiled mischievously at Sasuke.

" Idiot, but alright since you might miss something." Sasuke started to read.

 _A_ _century ago our beloved home was home to critters and forest animals alike._

 _There was no King or Queen, No Elf or Fairy in sight_

 _Our people were still growing miles away, with but a few families surviving_

 _Then an Elf from the Namikaze family and a Fairy from the Izanagi family decided to form a truce_

 _They went to find all the Elves and Fairies they could, uniting them, they decided to build a place to call home._

 _But All was not great as the fairy wanted solely rule but the Elf found it unfair_

 _They separated from one another, deciding to build their own homes without the other_

 _Some went with the fairy and others stayed with the Elf_

 _Half a decade later, their homes were built._

 _The Fairy called their home the lighting country and the Elf called our home the Wind Country_

" Wait so that means were in the wind country right!?"

" Yeah,but the thing that is bothering me is the name _Izanagi,_ It sounds familiar. But let me keep reading dobe."

" Im not a dobe, teme" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto and continued to read.

 _The Elf married and reigned for 38 years_ _until death took him leaving only one heir._

 _The hier was a man named Arashi Namikaze, who was of 25 years of age_

 _He married and 2 years later was given a child, a beautiful girl_

 _But he was not happy as a woman could not rule, he needed a male_

 _Sadly, her Highness died trying to give birth to his second child and along with her the child died_

" That's so sad dattebayo"

" That's just how it is Naruto, it already happened. Stop moping" But even though Sasuke said that he agreed with Naruto.

 _20 years later the the Highnesses Daughter gave birth to a handsome boy of sunny hair and blue eye's_

 _Our majesty was overjoyed, deciding to celebrate he invited the King and Queen of the Lighting Country to a Ball_

 _At the ball, Our Majesty and the King decided to form a truce, once their children were of age they would marry_

 _The marriage would be between Minato Namikaze and Mikoto Izanagi_

" That's wierd, that's my dad's name dattebayo, Minato not Namikaze"

" The weirder thing is my mother's name is Mikoto" Naruto and Sasuke looked highly confused at that moment.

 _When they were of age to marry, something horrible happened, the two heirs vanished_

 _Our highness died, not a month later, leaving only a daughter who decided to co-rule as she_ _could not solely rule_

 _Our Majesty Princess Tsunade_

" That's it, what the hell. That did not help us one bit. They didn't even mention humans" Sasuke rubbed his head, feeling annoyance.

" I don't know dattebayo, maybe the two people went to the human "world". It did say they vanished" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

" ... you know that might be the smartest thing you've said all day Naruto. But why would they go to let's call it our "realm"

" I don't know."

" Well of course we don't know but if they did then.." Something clicked in Sasuke's mind. The names, the vanishment, and Naruto's impossible kick. Sasuke went back to a certain part in the book and then looked at Naruto with focused eye's.

" Naruto how does your father look?"

" Hm. Oh people say I look just like him of course without the whisker marks dattebayo. Why?"

" Another question, when did your father meet your mother?"

" Um ah, he met kaa-san when he was 19 dattebayo"

" How old is he now?"

" Uh.. hm.. oh 35 years old!" Sasuke added everything in his mind, and they all added up to each other.

" One last question, How old are you Naruto?"

" Im 16 years old, why are you asking me Sasuke"

" Naruto there is a big chance that your father is Minato Namikaze, the heir to the wind county and my mother might be the Mikoto Izanagi. Who he was supposed to Marry. This is just a theory though I have no evidence."

" But if it was true wouldn't that make you half fairy Sasuke"

" And that would make you half Elf" They looked at each other, not sure what to feel.

They fell in to silence...


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I decided to update the story since i kinda forgot about it haha, so here I go. Enjoy! and please comment and review!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Chapter 5: Web of Tangled Lies_

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a couple of seconds, not sure whether to believe that they were some sort of magical being without evidence.

" I can't prove this theory without more information, so I'm going to read some more books, you should read too and tell me if you read anything that helps us" Sasuke opened a random book and started to read, hoping to get more detailed information. Naruto did the same, they did not find anything until about an hour later where Sasuke came across the abilities and both an elf and fairy.

" Naruto stop for a second, I found something that might be useful to us. I'll read it outloud"

 _An Elf's powers contains strength and power, though they can not do magic they have unbelievable amounts of strength. they are able to lift something 10 times there size and weight. There strength not lye in there ages, but the amount of outer energy they can posses and use in there muscles._

 _A Fairy's powers revolve around magic and wisdom, though there physical bodies are weak compared to an elf's. They are able to use there magical abilities in various ways from making a flower bloom to slowing down time. They achieve this using the energy within them and letting the energy flow out._

" Wow.. that is freaking awesome dattebayo!"

" Naruto quiet! this is a library they might kick us out but yes they seem to have very extraordinary abilities. Still this is very little help, as it says nothing about humans or if a fairy can- wait... the book said that a fairy is capable of slowing time down so wouldn't it be possible if a fairy strong enough to travel to our " realm"."

" Um, maybe so if your mom is actually that fairy lady than she had to be crazy strong. But if it's true about my tou-san than how was he able to get to our "realm" if he's not an Fairy."

" You remember that the first book it said they vanished around the same time so there is a high chance that she helped him get to our " realm" together. Hm. If that's true than they would have... Naruto where were you headed to after staying in the hotel?"

" I was going to see an old friend of my kaa-san and tou-san, in Kyoto. But my kaa-san wanted me to rest a little before I got there so she sended me here. Why?"

" Naruto, My parents live in Kyoto. I landed here because my kaa-san told me the exact same thing, she wanted me to meet an old friend of her's. This is just too much of a coincidence, the thing is if it's true then why haven't they ever told us? what would be the point of hiding unless they had a reason. ugh none of it makes sense."

" Let's just take this slowly Sasuke since I'm a bit confused but why don't we prove your a fairy by doing some magic dattebayo. C'mon I hate libraries anyways." Naruto pulled Sasuke out of the library, happy that they were out of there he looked for a field with flowers.

" Where are we going Naruto?"

" Well, in the book it said you could make a flower bloom so that's exactly what your going to do dattebayo!" Naruto found a small park surrounded with flowers.

" Naruto I don't even know if i can do magic!"

" Well at least try! C'mon trying doesn't hurt teme" Sasuke rolled his eye's and sat on the grass that was surrounded by flowers. He observed one of the flowers that hadn't bloomed. Nothing happened. He tried again, nothing happened. frustration and annoyance rose but he took a deep breath a closed his eyes. Breathing in and out,feeling at ease but then Sasuke heard a gasp and his eye's snapped open.

Dozens of flowers were twirling around him, and every single one of them were bloomed.

" H-How did you do that dattebayo!?"

" I have no idea, I was simply meditating. My mother showed me how when I was younger, when I felt anger or annoyance. She said that when one was at ease they were at there best... damn she's good. So this proves that I'm a fairy or at least half. But how are we able to get out of this realm when we don't even know how we got it in the first place. And I'm not sure if it's a good idea to tell whoever rules this land since they might do something so they only thing we can do is learn how to go back. But in order to do that I need to learn how to control my magic."

" Hm Hey why don't we ask those kids we saw earlier for help. I mean there kids so it wouldn't hurt would it."

" That is actually not a bad idea but we still need to find them. Well they could still be were we saw them so let's go" They walked to the place the kids were at, getting lost a couple times but they found were able to find the boy with the scarf.

" Oh! Hey Nii-san! Did you come back for a rematch cause I'm ready now!" The boy seemed excited at seeing Naruto and Sasuke.

" Um actually we need some help, do you know where the fairies learn their magic?"

" Oh the Faires! They are in the same school as we are in but they go in different classes. But they don't learn a lot until they are assigned a sensei. But shouldn't you know that already?"

" Uhh..."

" We do not know since we were both homeschooled, but we only know the basics since our parents are not here with us right now. We hope you can help us" Sasuke had to step in since Naruto couldn't think of an excuse and it worked perfectly.

" Of course I will! But you have to tell me your names!"

" OK my name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

" Uchiha Sasuke"

" My name is Sarutobi Konohamaru" The kid seemed to wait for a reaction but none came from either of the boy's. The boy's eye's lit up and he smiled with mischief.

" So why do you guys want to learn about the fairies since your both goblins?"

" Hm oh no, Sasuke's a fairy!"

" What! but he doesn't have wings?"

" I am hiding them with my magic" Sasuke hoped the boy bought that since he couldn't think of another excuse.

" Oh cool! I don't know a lot of faries and they don't like elf's very much so.. yeah but are you guys' friends?" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, Naruto smiled while Sasuke smirked.

" Yea we are"

" Cool! I've never seen fairy actually be nice to an elf or the other way around" Sasuke narrowed his eye's, wondering why the kid kept saying that.

" Hey konohamaru, why don't fairies and goblins like each other?"

" Well since the disappearance of prince Minato and princess Mikoto, the elf's started started to blame the fairy princess while the fairies blamed the goblin prince. My grandpa says though, that there will be a time when there dislike fro each other stops but only if a royal marriage between the goblin's and fairies are assured." That seemed unlikely as both of their parents were deeply in love with there other parent's.

" But some say, that the prince and princess are with the humans" and that was what they needed, a small key to getting out or the reason they stay.


End file.
